User talk:Eddie
What is this thing about adding pages for all vcl units, classes and components? What's the point? Whoever gets to these empty pages several times will get frustrated und stop using the wiki. Or do you plan to add some content too? --Dummzeuch 15:09, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Are you happy with the content that has been added or has it been a waste of time and effort? Eddie 17:11, 31 December 2006 (UTC) * Hoi Eddie, I do not have your email address and I can not guess what it is from looking at your postings in the b.p.d.non-technical newsgroup. Could you send me an email? See my email in the b.p.d.non-technical newsgroup e.g. at thread "Game development" 2007-01-28, remove the obvious nojunk and nowhere parts. Doei RIF --Rif 20:13, 1 February 2007 (UTC) : You have mail. ;) Eddie 22:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) * Eddie, I see you are one of the most active users here (plus sysop), don't you agree it's unnecesary for every single routine/variable to have its own category? It has no use at all and bloats the categories page. I was trying to categorise some articles and its a mess. I don't mind doing it but it needs some consensus. --Kimero 05:14, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to work on the wiki. I think the idea is that any articles (pages) that reference/mention those routines should appear in the routine's category. That way, when you're looking at the description page of a routine you can click on its category to see what articles have examples or more information about it. Perhaps it would help to create indexes for top level categories like I did for Category:VCL_for_Win32_Classes? Eddie 16:24, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Indexes are an improvement, but how about just using a subcategory? the root category would be Routines, and only inside, every single one of them could have a subcat without destroying the usefullness of the categories page with massive numbers :). And I still don't see the benefits of that approach. A Related Pages, See also sections or What links here is all that is needed for uniting related keywords in different categories. --Kimero 01:33, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::Sure. I have no problem with that. Go ahead. :) Eddie 01:42, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Good, good. Expect it done before the weekend. Then we will start seeing the benefits of well organized categories :) --Kimero 03:21, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Slowed down until I learn bots properly (also avoiding spamming the recent changes page) --Kimero 22:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) * Here you have some initial deletion proposals. Proposed Del. --Kimero 04:16, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :It's not up to me. :) Put your thoughts on the discussion page for that article and the community will decide whether or not it should get deleted. Eddie 13:40, 18 July 2007 (UTC) *Any news about a new main page? check this --Kimero 22:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I tried to get the community fired up about improving the main page. See the discussion tab of the main page. It was a dismal failure. Feel free to make your changes and see if anyone screams. Eddie 00:11, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Eddie don't beat yourself up like that. ::Kimero I think it looks nice. Some minor issues: ::*What's with the links in bold? ::*It doesn't feel right to put up a link which is dead(red link awards and honors) ::*It would be better if the reference section and the delphi culture section start from the top ::*Either use a darker color for the 'featured article' header or use a lighter color for 'news and updates' and 'Delphipedia' i know this can be just a matter of taste. ::I really like what you have done to the wikia site. ::Shouldn't Kimero be nominated as a sysop what do you people think?Xsintill 14:17, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::I have no problem with Kimero being made a sysop. Rif and Dummzeuch are the only ones who can do it. Eddie 14:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) * Eddie i've got the feeling the 'new' editor is breaking your template code. Wouldn't it be better if the user could not use the rich text editing feature which i think now is set by default for users. login as user go to more->preferences->editing(tab)->remove check at Enable Rich Text Editing. Maybe even make it possible to just disable this per page if possible? I haven't asked this to any of the wikia people yet.Xsintill 08:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) **Hmm, I haven't used the new editor, so I haven't noticed it's effect. Looking at the history of tObjectList Class I can see what you mean. I think the wikia staff would be the best people to ask about this from a technical perspective. Eddie 21:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Main page adjustments Hello Eddie; I've left an important message for the community at Talk:Main_Page#Spotlights.2C_main_page, regarding some of the same changes we made at premierepro -- can you please have a look and let me know what you think? — Catherine (talk) 00:43, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :I have moved the main page as recommended. The page Help:Main page column tags does not appear to work. The "left hand" boxes on are top, not the left. Is it a coding problem? Eddie 02:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Please see how I've used them at Delphi Wiki/temp -- does that clarify how they can be used? The tags first define a 300px right column, and float it to the right, then define a left column that uses the rest of the space, with a 10px gutter in between. Everything else is defined by the wikitext and css that you place on the page itself. I've seen some nice versions at w:c:windows, w:c:bioshock, w:c:ikariam, and others. Let me know if you'd like me to do more with the temp page, or leave you to it. — Catherine (talk) 14:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, now I see. There are two columns, not three. I suspect we will move the News section into the right hand box. Eddie 17:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hi again, Eddie. Are you and your co-editors satisfied with the page layout at Delphi Wiki/temp, and ready to shift the code over to the live main page? I'd like to get it moved in the next day or so if you are ready. Thanks very much for your cooperation! — Catherine (talk) 05:31, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :No it is not ready, it has duplication. I will have to make time to sort it out. Fortunately it is not as bad as what happened on the PPro wiki where the new advertisement layout totally screwed up your changes. Eddie 13:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) WIKI title change Hey, can we change the title of the Wiki from "Delphi Wiki" to "Delphi Programming Wiki"? That will improve the standing of Delphi in the TPCI. I believe the page that needs change is the MediaWiki:Mainpage, but I don't have edit privileges. Thanks! -Jim McKeeth 01:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with that, however you should propose it on the talk page of the main page so that others can weigh in. Once a consensus has been reached a decision can be made. It's best not to make changes like that without discussing it first. ;) Eddie 01:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hoi, I would really prefer NOT to change the name or page headline of the delphi Wiki just to accommodate the flawed method that Tiobe use for their statistical data collection. However if there is some method to add some tag or meta data with "Delphi programming" to all relevant pages I am in favor of this. Eddie, you probably know if/how this can be done. Beside this, in case you are not aware where this JMK idea comes from, do read these two blog pages and their comments: ::http://www.monien.net/blog/index.php/2008/10/delphi-back-in-top-ten/ and ::http://www.delphi.org/2008/10/the-many-faces-of-delphi/ ::--Rif 17:14, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I see what this is about. Changing the main page will only add a single hit so it's not worth breaking external links to the wiki, however I will modify the template that appears on every VCL page (over a thousand) and that will make a huge difference. Eddie 17:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I updated the template. There are currently 18 Google hits for "Delphi programming" on this wiki. We will see how this number changes after Google re-indexes the wiki. Eddie 17:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Excellent, thanks! -Jim McKeeth 23:25, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have also added the phrase to the navigation box that appears on every page in the wiki. Eddie 21:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Eddie! I noticed your change and revert to MediaWiki:Mainpage, which defines which page the wiki logo and the top link on the sidebar menu link to. You can change this if you want to, but you should first move the main page itself to the desired name. Afterwards, make sure the redirects from the previous main page names (Main Page and Delphi Wiki) are pointed to the new page, and old links should still function. Another way to optimize search results is to edit MediaWiki:Description, which affects the wiki's -- see Help:Description for more details. You can also add a tagline which displays under the page description, like Wikipedia's from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia -- see Help:Tagline Raising your wiki's Google ranking has some general advice which may be helpful for you as well. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 00:19, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Catherine, but I remembered belatedly that Rif voted against this. Incidently, Google is now showing 92 hits. Eddie 16:19, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :: 1250 hits as of today. :) Eddie 18:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::: 3,490 hits as of today. 8o Eddie 19:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) moving object Hi, I am from latvia so my english isn't so good! :) I am trying to paint a ring in delphi 7 who is moving from one corner to another can you please help me by giving some advice?! :) :Your best bet is to post in the public forum. Eddie 19:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for doing so much work on this wiki.